I Am What I'm Made Of
by SilentRider
Summary: Jeff, a hedgehog, learns about his past when a school report makes him ponder his life. Now he must decide to either live with a lie or see what he's truly made of.


Disclaimer: Sonic the Hedgehog and all related characters or indica are the sole property of SEGA Corp. Characters that you've never seen before will appear in the story and they will be my property. That means there will be no crappy 4Kids Entertaintment(Tee-Hee) in this story.

I Am What I'm Made Of

Chapter 1: A Turn of Events

The sun glistened through the windows of the room, falling across the hedgehog's face. His eyes opened, deliberate to start the day. The hedgehog sat up in his bed and rubbed his eyes. The scene outside the window was the same as it always was, a brown picket fence with an elm tree growing in his neighbor's yard, some grass from the lawn in his backyard, and a decent view of the sidewalk. The elm's leaves were a shower of orange and red that fell to the ground. The hedgehog's name was Jeff Davis. Jeff sighed and scratched the back of his head. His brown fur shined in the sunlight but he didn't think much of it. The only thought he had was "Just another boring day isn't it?"

He dragged himself downstairs, where his mother and father, both humans, were going about the morning business. He grabbed a packet of Pop-Tarts, poured himself a glass of milk, and sat down to eat. His parents wished him a good morning, which he returned. After breakfast, Jeff walked into the bathroom and took a shower. He dried off and brushed his teeth. After applying some Axe and deodorant, A.K.A. a guy's best buds, he walked into his room and put on some clothes, a red t-shirt and jeans. He slipped on some socks and laced up his pair of black Soap Scorchers. He put his on his belt and grabbed his backpack. Jeff then went downstairs and grabbed his lunch from his mom. At the beginning of the year, she suggested he'd buy lunch but he declined joking saying that the government was out to poison him with the cafeteria food. Jeff said his goodbyes and ran out the door.

Jeff jogged to school, Station Square Memorial High School, which was outside of the suburb where he lived. He eventually made it into the city of Station Square and he looked straight ahead as the city's various advertisements, buildings, people, and vehicles just passed him by. He spied a handrail and decided to put it to good use. He sped up and jumped onto the rail, the grind plates in the middle of the soles connecting with the steel. He slid a good six feet and leaped off of the rail to go back into a run that quickly slowed down to a jog. He stopped moving all together and he caught his breath. With the little energy he had left from jogging all the way from the sleepy little suburb of East Station to the corporate steel covered Station Square, he made his way into the high school and to his first period class with just seconds before the bell rang as he sat down in his seat.

"Can you believe the homework assignment that Mr. Hayes gave us?" a black echidna with glasses complained to Jeff as they made their way home. The hedgehog sighed. "You complain like this every time Hayes gives us homework. Just stop being such an idiot and do it. I mean, you get better grades than I do Zach." Zach, the echidna, had a sheepish grin on his face. 'Yeah but those are in subjects that I'm good at. I can't stand Social Studies."

"You're just lazy." The hedgehog muttered under his breath.

"What was that?" Zach asked him.

"You heard me, I said you're lazy."

"Oh yeah? Well I'm going to get this little project done TONIGHT! How do you like them apples?"

"Juicy. Now get to work." Jeff said with a small laugh. Zach ran off down the block while Jeff walked through the front door of his home.

"I'm home!" he shouted as he ran upstairs to his room and began work on his homework. Science was pretty easy. The assignment was a basic worksheet where he had to identify different elements by certain features like their streak and color. English was also easy, a simple reading assignment with a quiz on the subject matter the following day. Math took a little more time to do since it was his least favorite subject. "Algebra." Jeff muttered with disgust in his voice. He finally came to the subject he wanted to work on, Social Studies. It was a project that wasn't due for two weeks but he wanted to get it out of the way. Something simple, a biography in essay form. Jeff thought for awhile and then it occurred to him that he was different from the other kids at his school. First and most noticeable was that he had human parents. Another was that ever since he was little when he'd ask his parents about where he came from, they would tell them that he was adopted and that was it. Nothing on his biological parents or why he was adopted, just that he was adopted. Finally, he had a feature to him that none of the other kids had ever seen, his fiery red eyes. They weren't a hazel, auburn, or any other sort of regular red, but a blood red that would seem to glow through the darkness. He swallowed hard and decided to get to the bottom of things.

His parents were sitting him the living room, watching the news. Jeff walked in quietly and went over to his mother.

"Mom?" He asked her.

"Yes?" She replied.

"Where did I come from."

"Jeff, we've told you oh so many times, you were adopted."

"I understand" he replied, "but where exactly did I come from?"

His mother's face grew a little pale but his father was able to save her.

"You know how reproduction works Jeff." His father replied.

"No Dad, where did I come from? Who are my real parents? Why are my eyes this way?"

His mother stood up. "It is time that we told him." She said to his father. The man's face grew pale but stern. "Alright, we'll tell him. Son, would you like to hear exactly where you came from?"


End file.
